


These Arms of Mine

by zialless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialless/pseuds/zialless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His grip is still tight—because there's still that stupid itchy feeling on his face from where Niall had slapped him before he gripped his hair. Then, he looks down. Knees. Knee.</p><p>He was on his knee.</p><p>Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Arms of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I need to get rid of this and by getting rid of this, I mean post it here. No beta! Sorry. I got lazy. If there's any mistakes, feel the need to tell me lol. 
> 
> I got the au idea from tumblr: "imagine your OTP proposing repeatedly at different restaurants to get free food.” There was extra tags added as well but you can go look for it yourself (I don't wanna spoil it for you all).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know anyone in this. This is fake! Please don't steal as well lol. Just putting it out there.
> 
> Title comes from, Not A Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake.
> 
> Talk to me: zaynsnextdoor.tumblr.com

Zayn knew a lot of things in life. He was aware that his graphic design artist dream will take him nowhere in life, but what the hell? Fuck it. His last year in, won't stop now. He was also aware that he and Niall have been together since the third grade. Not together _together_ , but they knew each other since then. High school was honestly a road with dirty potholes ever few meters. Sooner or later, got through high school—or had to, so their parents didn’t beat them for wasting their years just being them.  
  
Being them meant a lot of things—like getting a job. They work together—how nice. Like that wasn’t expected at all. Working at a café, Niall works as the cashier; has got proper knowledge of numbers and such, which leaves Zayn as the barista. Espressos, mochas, lattes—you name it. He can't remember codes but he can remember 30 different types of coffee drinks. How wild.  
  
They have a place together since they were 19. They didn't move out from their family's house because they wanted to be wild and free or anything. It was just something they really wanted to do for quite some time—like grade 8. The process wasn't as easy as it sounds. In the first week, Zayn already wanted to move back to his family's house because Niall was just so ridiculously into his decorating than paying for their keys to be copied and other serious things. How ironic, Zayn should have been the one to jump at it. But Niall was just so into cactus plants and minimalist wall paintings he found in the thrift shop that he focused on buying instead of unpacking and planning.  
  
With the years gone, at least Zayn can say their flat looks pretty good for people who can't pay for a month's worth of groceries.  
  
But the last thing Zayn knew tonight—was to bring his wallet. And Niall—Niall is the type to be an asshole for fun and tell the waiter or waitress that they're paying separate. As if, Niall would pay $50 for their dinner altogether.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Niall covers his mouth; not being subtle about the scowl he's directing towards Zayn who's frisking his pocket and jacket.  
  
"Why would I joke about this?" Zayn huffs, shoving his hand in his jacket one more time before he's wiping his face. "You should always bring your wallet, dumbass."  
  
"Oh!" Niall scoffs. "That's good advice. From the same person who left theirs at home!"  
  
Zayn gives up.  
  
"Nice joke, right?" Zayn bursts out with the obnoxious, most sarcastic laugh Niall has ever heard. Zayn finally pulls his wallet out, keeping his lips curled in as Niall cusses across him.  
  
"You're such a piece of shit!" Niall expresses through his very aggressive kick on Zayn's shin.  
  
Zayn exhales when his credit card drops to the floor. "I don't see you paying." They shouldn't eat out anymore—especially at a restaurant where they're paying for $50 for ordering four different plates of food.  
  
Zayn bends down crouching to his knees to get his credit card from under the table. With Niall still furious about Zayn's absurdity, his hand is reach down to slap Zayn’s face and grab his hair from his roots.  
  
"Ow!" Zayn hisses, holding Niall's hand to loosen from his hair.  
  
"I fucking hate you so much." Niall grits his teeth. Eventually, his hand is free from Zayn's hair and instead in Zayn's hand where Zayn's squeezing his fingers to the point he looks like he's about to cry.  
  
"Niall, I swear—" Zayn hisses, as he shakes Niall's hand in anger.  
  
It's last minute when Zayn notices eyes staring at their table. There's no uncertainty that Zayn's bringing this much attention to their table when he's been crouched over the floor for a minute now. It only takes a few seconds for Zayn to pick up a piece of plastic before he can sit down again.  
  
However, that wasn't it. That couldn't be it because the whole restaurant was staring at them now. People from the back are whispering, smiling, and being all giddy like something big is about to happen. Zayn didn't know what so he tried not to stare at everyone and focused on Niall instead—his hand which he was still clenching.  
  
Then Zayn had to stare around him one more time, and not help the whispers he's hearing from the people behind him saying, _"Go on! You can do it!"_ Do what? Break his hand? _"Don't choke!"_ They continue, throwing thumbs up and encouraging smiles. Zayn looks off to the side, then Niall who's glaring at him to let go already. His grip is still tight—because there's still that stupid itchy feeling on his face from where Niall had slapped him before he gripped his hair. Then, he looks down. Knees. Knee.  
  
He was on his knee.  
  
Shit.  
  
His cheeks are burning, and his hand is starting to sweat over Niall's hand. He looks at Niall again, realizing that's why he was looking at him with horror in his eyes. Niall swallows, but he doesn't say anything. He just blinks, hopeful and staggered. Zayn can't back out now, can he? He'll look bad. With all these people staring at him, cheering him on. God! He doesn't even have a ring!  
  
"Uh—this is so weird—Niall... Will you... Marry..." Zayn grumbles. The confidence in his voice has completely drained. All that there was now was anxiety and fear. Niall never makes him feel like that—not now after all these years, not ever.  
_  
"Yes."_ Niall blurts out of nowhere. He’s late, yet, he gasps exaggeratedly before he's holding Zayn's hand with both of his hands now.  
  
There's that sound of relief from Zayn's exhale, then everything else is adding within his senses like the cue to clap and cheer that Niall said yes to his proposal. Proposal? He never thought this would happen. He scurries back on his feet, and it only feels right that he hug Niall after such a moment.  
  
He throws his arms around Niall's neck, burying his face in his discomfiture. Niall should have been in tears right now. He doesn't do well with pressure and eyes on him. Neither can Zayn. However, he feels the absence of Niall's arm around his back, hears soft sighing. And before he can pull away, he notices his ring around Niall's finger. He's playing along. And he's doing better than he is.  
  
They sit back in their seats, and they're congratulated two spoons and warm brownies, topped with vanilla ice cream, sprinkles, and caramel drizzling. Niall's staring blankly across at Zayn, holding one of the other spoons with his knuckles as white as winter.  
  
"You go." Niall juts his chin at the plate of dessert set in front of them.  
  
"No, you." Zayn does the exact same. He doesn't know what to do now that he's 'proposed'. What should he talk about now? Life when they're 'married'? What suits they're supposed to be buying now? Where their honeymoon destination is? When do they have to stop playing like they are fiancés?  
  
"Zayn, _please_ go first." Niall grimaces in awkwardness, feeling everyone still staring at them. _"Or I will kill you."_  
  
"Just go. It's for you anyway." Zayn shrugs, shaking his head as Niall scrapes his spoon over the ice cream.  
  
"Unbelievable." Niall's digging his spoon into the dessert. Then it sparks in his mind, and it makes him drop the spoon. Zayn lifts a brow at the sight of Niall's midlife crisis. "Is it free?"  
  
"Yes." Zayn nods his head, while he holds his chin over the table. He's grinning as he watches Niall take the spoonful of brownies and ice cream he dropped back into his spoon. He holds it near his mouth to take but he's looking at Zayn giving him this disgusting grin.  
  
He rolls his eyes, pushing the spoon towards Zayn's mouth, only to hit the corner of his mouth. "Shit." He blurts out before he's shoving the spoon in Zayn's mouth.  
  
"Wow." Zayn drones with a stuffed mouth before he can wipe his face from the ice cream.  
  
Niall's taking his first bite, and resting the spoon down on the edge of the plate. That's not bad at all, especially for something they didn't pay for. Zayn likes it too but it's too sweet so that might be his last bite. He looks at his left hand, wonders why it feels so empty, and then Niall's hand gives him the answer. Niall's caught on eventually.  
  
"I love this ring." Niall grins, putting his hand out to see.  
  
Zayn wants to kick his ass. That's his favourite ring. It was his dad's ring he had given to Zayn. All gold, with a little onyx gem in the middle—the only reason why Zayn likes it that Niall likes to tease him about is because it looks like a king's ring. All he can do is continue grinning at Niall because Zayn can't just snatch his ring back from Niall in front of everyone. That'd be so embarrassing for everyone, especially them two.  
  
Eventually, they were able to leave the place thirty minutes after they planned to in the beginning. Niall finished most of the dessert, and since he was already full from their dinner, Zayn had to take another few bites to help him out, and drink a lot of water.  
  
Once they were out, Zayn lets the loudest breath out before he can hug Niall in relief who was laughing and rubbing his back, cooing how it was going to be okay.  
  
"I didn't know how much longer I could have lied." Niall groans, flashbacks hit him from Zayn's proposal. He swore he was red, like why is there a blond tomato in the restaurant?  
  
"If you didn't grab my hair that wouldn't have happened." Zayn exhales. Still in sympathy, he rubs Niall's back and tightens his embrace.  
  
"We should do that again." There's the voice of consideration in Niall's tone that he huffs out at.  
  
"Two seconds ago, you were crying about how scary that was." Zayn pulls away, sneering at Niall's disappointing suggestion. He starts to walk without Niall. "Then, you wanna do it again?" Niall grabs his arm to loop his arm in Zayn's. "No!" He exclaims dramatically and begins to shake out of Niall's hold but it doesn't happen. "I proposed to _you_. Like—no, Niall. We aren't doing that. I almost had a heart attack in there."  
  
"Oh fine." Niall exhales, resting his head against Zayn's shoulder. "Admit it though, that was fun. We got free dessert, and a twenty percent discount from dinner."  
  
Clearly, that was all that Niall had thought about—the food and the near opportunity for it to be free. Of course, Niall would be excited about it. To Zayn, it doesn't matter to him. He's still the one paying for dinner regardless.  
  
He won't admit it.  
  
-  
  
In the mornings of Friday's, since Zayn doesn't have class the whole entire day, he helps Niall out in the morning. So despite his desire to sleep in like the weekend where Niall gets to with him as well, he's awake before Niall—or tries to wake up—and helps Niall out with breakfast. He tends to sleep in an extra fifteen minutes which gives him less time to cook breakfast so he often settles for cereal. But Zayn—oh silly how he cares about Niall way too much—he's got him good.  
  
"Morning fiancé!" Niall sighs in bliss and throws his arms around at Zayn while he's turned towards the stove, hopping the omelette didn't burn.  
  
"You aren't giving that up, are you?" Zayn tries to grab the plate adjacent to him while Niall is still attached to him.  
  
It's been a week since the fake proposal happened and Niall still continues to play like they're a real couple who got engaged. Zayn doesn't know why Niall thinks he'd ever propose in a restaurant branch. Why would he propose in a Boston Pizza?  
  
"Fine. I'll let it go." Niall takes his arms back from Zayn before he's sitting at the counter, waiting for Zayn to bring him breakfast. He's so spoiled.  
  
"I wish I didn't have class." Niall pouts. Well, that's too bad. Niall wants to become a Physiotherapist so he's got shit classes like Kinesiology, Biology, Chemistry—wow, Zayn's asleep already just thinking about it. But Niall's doing it so he can work with athletes. That's his dream. So far, he's doing his preceptorship at London Bridge Hospital. He's almost there.  
  
"You still free for 2?" He goes around the counter; take the seat next to Niall as he places the plate of omelette in front of him.  
  
"Yeah." Niall nods. "And I'm paying this time. I don't wanna relive the moment you tricked me that you left your wallet at home. That's fucking scary to think I'd have to wash dishes to pay it off." But not proposing. Alright.  
  
"Really?" Zayn gasps before he's bursting in laughter. He didn't expect that at all. Leaning in, he gives a quick kiss before he can pull back and slap Niall's head.  
  
"Fucking—" Niall hisses, absently throwing his fist towards Zayn's lap, too focused on getting the omelette cut. "You're so annoying. Like why did I have to move in with you? I should've been best friends with—"  
  
"With…?" Zayn grins tightly, letting his eyelashes flitter.  
  
"Adam." Niall blurts out. "Move into his flat, have sex with him, and get engaged to him instead."  
  
"You still remember Adam from high school?" Zayn ponders. The last time he saw Adam was graduation and all he did was spend his time at weightlifting so he can build his skinny ass.  
  
"I have him on Instagram. He moved to Australia."  
  
"Good. He should stay there."  
  
Zayn's leaning against the counter, elbows over the counter as he stares at their living room. Gosh, it looks like they're about to showcase it so they can sell it. However, they live pretty conveniently close to everything they need. Out of nowhere, he feels a nudge from Niall, and turns his head to the phone he's sliding to him.  
  
"No way." Zayn holds up Niall's phone. He angles it straight in front of him, lifting Niall's phone above his head. He was just hoping that the angle was the reason for Adam's transformation. The broad shoulders, big arms, his built body couldn't be his.  
  
"It was taken three days ago." Niall's eyebrows quirk.  
  
"That's magic." Zayn gives Niall his phone back. He gets off his seat and holds Niall's shoulder. "So go live with him in Australia then. Come visit me some time." He presses a kiss on Niall's cheek. "I'll even help you pack."  
  
"Z, I'm kidding." Niall rolls his eyes as he watches Zayn stride away.  
  
Niall wouldn't think to leave Zayn. It's been so long, he doesn't remember any time in his life that Zayn wasn't there. Of course, from year three through to their final year of university, you'd think Niall would be sick of Zayn. Funny, he isn't. He loves Zayn—it's incredible that they've stuck around together all this time. Except one year in high school they never spoke to each other until the following year where they decided to move in and such. If Zayn wasn't in his life, it'd be very weird to see.  
  
It's quiet at first while Niall washes his dishes, but he hears a loud bang on the floor. Zayn must've dropped something. There couldn't be any other explanation. At least, not until Niall's walking to the bathroom to take a shower, he notices a bag out.  
  
"I said I was kidding!" Niall scoffs when he sees Zayn siting on his bed, packing his duffle bag for him. He's got his clothes in there, all folded and packed inside. "You're actually packing for me, I can't believe you want me out that bad."  
  
Or maybe, Niall remembers that Zayn's got this thing against Adam because Niall had fancied him at some point. Zayn didn't stop Niall from going out with Adam, but it doesn't mean he tolerated that he was always ditched for Adam. It only went on for three months before Niall warmed back up to Zayn who made him grovel to come back.  
  
"You _said_ you were going." Zayn shrugs, playing as if he's naïve and innocent. "Just trying to help out a friend, is all."  
  
"Your best friend." Niall walks towards the bed, tackling Zayn down with him. He's on his stomach while Zayn's rested on his back laughing. "Fucking kicking your best friend out. How could you? Remember all the times we paid rent together?"  
  
"You can do that with Adam." Zayn pats Niall's arm that's hugging around his stomach. "We'll be pen pals. Hopefully, I have stamps."  
  
"Come on!" Niall huffs, pushing over Zayn's lips. He gives him one sorry, wet, and hard kiss before he's pulling apart. "Screw pen pals. We friends for life."  
  
Zayn grumps and looks somewhere else. By somewhere else, he avoids Niall staring at him.  
  
"You piss me off." Zayn blinks, glaring off to the room while Niall tries to apologize even more by hugging Zayn's neck and pressing their faces together, cheeks squished together. "Don't touch me." He tries to peel Niall's arm off of him.  
  
"Zayn, Zayn, Zayn—" Niall starts to sway and sing. He doesn't know why he always sings this stupid song whenever he wants Zayn to feel better. " _I love you!_ I _always_ will. My baby, my ugly baby whom I adore very much. My little prince, turn that frown—" Niall presses his fingers on either corner of Zayn's lips, stretch it down before he can stretch it up. "Upside down!"  
  
The sad thing is about this ridiculous song, is that it works. Zayn's already smiling in shame.  
  
"Take a shower, yeah." Zayn advises quietly as he messes Niall's hair. "You'll be late:"  
  
"You'll clean my shit up?" Niall gets up from the bed, gesturing towards the open duffel bag.  
  
"Yeah, later I will."  
  
Because Zayn was far more interested in going back to sleep than anything else at the moment. He listened to the muffled shower spray, along with Niall's humming and occasional singing before he can push himself to go back under the covers.  
  
-  
  
2 o'clock came—Zayn had been at the hospital earlier than he expected to be. Or, Niall's running late with something because it's 2:15, and Zayn's been waiting for thirty minutes now. All he sees around here are people who must be waiting for their significant other too.  
  
Finally, Niall's coming from the elevator—wearing a tucked white button down and really tight fitting navy blue trousers with dress shoes to match. Pointy shoes, Zayn calls them. Nevertheless, it's not the first time Zayn didn't see him leave dressed like this but has seen Niall dressed up. Sometimes he leaves their flat dressed like this and it's no big deal really. It's the outfit he wears to the hospital, like nurses wear their gowns. It's just like that. Nevertheless, Zayn has never gotten used to the sight of Niall dressing up formally for anything.  
  
"Sorry." Niall hitches his bag properly on his shoulder. "Was talking to Liam about my hours."  
  
"It's okay." Zayn offers a hand to carry Niall's bag, only to be refused by Niall shaking his head. "Where would you like to go?"  
  
"So, I told Liam what we did—" Niall starts.  
  
"You mean what I did? You just sat there and took my ring." Zayn's left eyebrow quirks up.  
  
Niall immediately shushes Zayn. "He said there's this sick restaurant that gives free Pinot Grigio on certain occasions."  
  
"When you say certain occasions..." Zayn hums.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Niall beams at Zayn, leaning his body against him as they walk. His eyes flutter; this couldn't piss off Zayn more than it did that night he first proposed in the first place.  
  
"Come on, Niall." Zayn scoffs, pushing Niall back. "That was just a mistake."  
  
"At Boston fuckin' Pizza. We could do better."  
  
Niall's making it sound like a heist. To Zayn, it is a heist. They're lying. They're lying to people for free food. Obviously, Niall wouldn't think of it like this. It's just food. Just food that they're lying to get. Like Pinot Grigio? That must be a joke. That wine is expensive. Yeah, Niall's got a taste for alcohol but he doesn't need to taste Pinot Grigio. Whatever the fuck that is.  
  
"Don't you want better?" Niall throws an arm over Zayn's shoulder. "Like I get that you're a simple guy, so you get complex as gelato. But come on, do it for me. You did it once already. It wasn't that hard."  
  
"Not for you." Zayn says. "But it's really tough to put yourself out like that in front of everybody. You know how that feels."  
  
"I do, but it's me and you so it's not as scary. If it makes you feel any better, every kind of proposal you end up doing for me, I will always say yes." Niall shrugs. "Besides, we can switch up. I can take the reins on this one if you don't want to. Whatever makes you happy."  
  
Zayn had to ponder long and hard on this one. Though he thought he's doing a lot, expected with proper evidence and such that they shouldn't do this, he only wasted his time delaying the inevitable because it happened.  
  
It worked the first, so it worked the second. He was still shaken up by their first time, so Niall was happy to take this one in his hands. The problem was that the restaurant was just too intimidating. It was a near 5-star that had waterfalls along its wall, which meant Zayn had to be wearing closely to what Niall was wearing, or even go farther than that. He asked Niall that he go home first and that they do this when he's dressed the part. Through Niall's excitement, he wasn't able to. With his t-shirt and jeans, he felt like a total outsider.  
  
It was midway into the lunch Niall had done it, even surprising Zayn himself who was just trying to finish his plate of pasta, knowing he paid a near $25 for the stupid plate. Niall did say he was paying so it was no better if he was paying.  
  
His proposal went along the lines of, _"Hi Zayn. I have known you for a long time, wow. I love you, please marry me."_ It was dry, but that's all it took for Zayn to make it look realistic, with his astonishing stare and curved in lips which he covered with his hand at some point to make it seem convincing that he was surprised. Or was. No convincing or planned surprise, it was all genuine. Niall never gave him any kind of cue that he was going to do it.  
  
At the same time, it made his heart rush and cheeks throb as it flushed the whole time. Felt giddy inside, had his knees bouncing for joy at one point before he told himself to stop. Just like the first, everyone was watching—exactly what they wanted, so when Niall finished slipping in the diamond ring he somehow already had and somehow had gotten from Walmart, he kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, maybe three to five seconds at least. And his heart beat got faster and his cheeks got hotter eventually.  
  
As if it topped things off, the whole restaurant and the waiters came out of nowhere with Niall's Pinot Grigio, and that's when he saw Niall's coy grin before he bit his lips to keep him from breaking character.  
  
"So was that bad as before?" Niall shrugs with both of his arms open; like it's a rhetorical kind of question for him.  
  
"You did well." Zayn had to agree. "Can't say I like that you 'bought' a ring without me but I'm cool."  
  
Niall clicks his tongue, "I'm a way better fiancé than you ever were." Then tilts the wine glass back against his lips.  
  
"Keep this up, and I might take my yes back."  
  
"No you won't." Niall puts the glass down. "You love me too much. Even I, such as a person myself, do not have that much love in me."  
  
"You wouldn't?" Zayn asks dully. "You wouldn't. Of course you wouldn't. You're a menace."  
  
"Don't be so rude."  
  
"All jokes aside, you weren't scared?" That's another surprise to Zayn.  
  
"No." Niall shrugs. "Was good. Surprisingly good."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like I said, it's me and you." Niall leans back in his seat. Zayn can see Niall's stomach full through his shirt. The buttons of his shirt are nearly about to pop. It's the wine, really. Lad drank nearly half the bottle and his face is red. "I just think that this is just one of our jokes, and I play along with it. It's not like you'll say no regardless, right?"  
  
"No—I mean, yeah I won't."  
  
"Exactly. These are good days."  
  
Good days indeed.  
  
-  
  
The next talk about the next few places they're willing to try happens when Zayn's riding Niall—how convenient. And how surprising they can get words out without the words sounding like they're being elongated. They only sound airy and breathy. Only.  
  
Zayn can't remember who brought what up, the only thing he remembers is that they're bored right now and sex seems like a good destroyer of boredom. What a noun.  
  
"Cream pie." Niall exhales and Zayn stops moving his hips with a grimace of utter confusion on his face.  
  
_"What?"_ Zayn questions. "Are we talking desserts you want or—are you _coming_ inside?"  
  
Niall snorts his laugh. "The second, the second."  
  
"Then what," Zayn starts to push his hips back and forth again. He keeps the slow pace from growing any faster yet when he's got a conversation to finish. "You'll eat my ass? Oh my god…"  
  
"Yes, _god bless._ " Niall laughs breathlessly with his head tilting back. He's stuck in bliss, just having Zayn's weigh bouncing off of him. "No proposal joke or anything. Ain't that great?"  
  
"Yeah, but just let me come first." Zayn leans forward as he holds Niall's shoulders, rotating his hips around Niall's cock.  
  
Niall bites his lip down as he decides to take his fingers around Zayn's shaft and pump him through it. "Yes, I know tha' drill, babe."  
  
"Fuck," Zayn squeezes his eyes, grunting out. "You call it a drill?"  
  
_"Notinabadway."_ Niall's mouth opens abruptly when Zayn slams his hips down on him. "Shit, hurry up."  
  
"Don't rush greatness." Zayn leans down more, and slowly slides his hip up with the head of Niall's cock nearly slipping out of him before he can push down, slowly but determined.  
  
"Fucking greatness needs a big entrance, right? Diva." Niall exhales, loving every bit of Zayn rubbing his body against his, face near his neck. So close but so far.  
  
"Not that big." Zayn moans, tilting his face down on Niall's collarbone when he comes slow and thick in Niall's hands, warm as Niall continues to pump him until he's finished dripping on his stomach and hands.  
  
Niall’s hoping it didn’t mean what it meant to him. He lets out a breath once he feels Zayn's weight lift off of him. He prompts himself while he works himself out; waiting for Zayn to settle on his knees.  
  
Niall doesn't complain about Zayn taking his sweet time. However, he's going to get dry if Zayn doesn't get moving and Niall's not up for lubing Zayn again. So he lets Zayn catch his breath while he presses against his hip, holds his waist and leans his body against Zayn's back, letting their body match like puzzle pieces for a moment.  
  
"Any restaurant you have in mind though?" Niall's airy whisper wisps over Zayn's ear as he grinds his cock at the cleft of Zayn's ass.  
  
"Fuck—no." Zayn huffs deep and hoarse. Then Niall's pulling off of his back, only to be comforted by his palm trailing down from his nape, snaking down his spine until the small of his back. "Well, there's that cheesecake place."  
  
"Shit," Niall grunts when he pushes the tip of his cock in, pushing past the tight ring of muscles so his head can slip in. He holds Zayn's thigh, pulling so he can spread his knees shoulder width. His grip is tight around the sheets, wrinkled in his fist as Niall grips his ankle for support.  
  
"Shit." Niall grunts again, pushing his hip closer. Halfway in, he's doing small movements. He's at a loss for words right now as Zayn reaches behind himself to let two of his fingers help Niall push his cock inside of him. "Fuck, you good?" Finally, Niall’s back pressed right against his hip, holding Zayn's ankle and shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, move. Just come already though." Zayn moans tightly right after, letting his head fall down while Niall starts to build pace to his thrusting.  
  
"O-ohhh, fuck that place has that snickers cheesecake right?" Niall finally finds his words again. But looking down at his cock pressing right inside of Zayn, feeling his skin press against the soft flesh of Zayn's non-existent ass isn't helping him think straight. In fact, his face is twisted in pleasure—feeling the shiver dance down his back, hearing the soft clap between their hips.  
  
"Y-yes, that place." Zayn exhales. Suddenly his head falls back, and decides to move the hair strand hanging over his face. "Should we be talking about this while you fuck me?"  
  
"I-I don't kno—shit!" Niall's throat cracks and trembles when he feels his dick twitch all of the sudden. Zayn's moaning already even before Niall. "Fuck, right there."  
  
Yes, fuck right there alright, Zayn's crying in his mind. Niall sends him a sudden bolt of pain up his spine when he feels him rushing thickly and hot. It makes him shiver, and it makes Niall whine with his lip between his teeth. It even makes their knees shake, and heart race. Even every nerve to Niall's bones, he feels them tingle until he can't hold himself up anymore—collapses on Zayn instead whose heaving and gripping the bedsheets all over again.  
  
Like Niall had said earlier—he would. It was a simple joke between him and Zayn that somehow, as he thinks about it, he wouldn't mind. He was just feeling for everything and anything—wanted to feel everything right now, and let Zayn enjoy the moment for once. No thoughts, no planning—as his mouth kissed down Zayn's spine, leaving a wet tinge on his fine skin every few inches—no kind of lying, just sweet talk and appreciation—his tongue caught the thick cum dripping from Zayn's entrance before his lips pressed over. That's it.  
  
_Right there._ His tongue is lapping over Zayn—the warmth of his mouth focused on stirring him crazy. And it's working. Zayn's moaning down on their bed sheet while Niall's eager to lick Zayn clean inside out. His mouth surrounds him, sucking tight while his tongue flicks over. He's determined in some kind of way—that's what Zayn loves about him. If he's going to do something, Niall won't disappoint. He'll be that annoying overachiever that goes over the top but Zayn will love it regardless because he's doing it for him.  
  
"That feels so good, Niall." Zayn moans and whines at the same time Niall's sliding the tip of his tongue at his rim while his finger thrusts in him.  
  
There's one last, fat and wet lick from Niall over Zayn's entrance before he can drag his tongue up his spine, pressing it flat down on the curve of Zayn's spine before he can grip Zayn's hair and pull his face off the bed, kiss him deep with their tongues laced together until Zayn can't taste anything but Niall.  
  
"Still bored?" Niall exhales when he pulls apart and rests beside Zayn. To be honest, he's still bored, but that wasn't bad. That's the most fun they had in five days, without their schemes in the way. It's just that there's barely anything to do at their flat but watch Netflix, fuck on a few occasions, and complete assignments if they're not outside. Niall won't mind that they fuck all day, but there's a limit before anyone feels boneless.  
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep so it doesn't matter." Zayn laughs, all languid and weak as he tries to cuddle against Niall like some kind of koala. Such a sap. "You should too, babe."  
  
He bites his lips to the music in his ears so he turns to meet Zayn's face and cuddle against him until Zayn's lying on his back instead with Niall's leg hitched over and arm holding across his chest. Slipping his arm under, his shoulder becomes Niall's pillow under his face.  
  
"Love when you call me babe." Niall says quietly.  
  
"Mmmm, of course you do." Zayn exhales. His eyes start to blink slowly, but he can't sleep. Doesn't want to sleep. There's something different about right now.  
  
"Have you ever thought about me that way?" Niall asks out of nowhere.  
  
"… What way?" Zayn queries. It's funny that out of all years that Niall has known him, he asks him this kind of question that he should know the answer to already.  
  
"Like, I don't know." Niall shrugs. "Like you think of me as—figuratively—your boyfriend or something."  
  
"Kind of. I don't know." Zayn sighs. In actuality, he does. He's just waiting to see what his motive is. "You've always been in my life as my friend, and we do things some friends don’t so it's hard to answer."  
  
"Okay." Niall hums. "I-I'm just asking. I have a date, actually. That's why I'm runnin' it by you before I say yes."  
  
A date? Since when did anybody ask Niall? And why's he telling him that now, out of all times in the day. He can't act negative about it, so he'll be as positive as he can. "Well, I'll give you a straight answer if I know who they are.  
  
"I-it's Adam."  
  
"I thought he was in Australia."  
  
"He came back because I think he's finished his four years in Australia." Niall tries to remember what the rest of the text said. "Said he wants to chill. That's why I'm asking."  
  
"Go ahead." Zayn gives him an answer. "I don't mind. Just be home by 11."  
  
"Seriously, you only give me a curfew?"  
  
"Why? What else am I supposed to say?" Zayn laughs. "Um, wear a condom when you fuck him, have eye contact, and—don't look at his dick through his pants. It's inappropriate."  
  
"Clearly you have."  
  
"Not his." Zayn gives Niall's head a little slap. "When's the date?"  
  
"Like next week." Niall's lips twist to the side as he tries to get an actually day. It might be Wednesday or Friday, he can't remember. "But don't say I didn't ask you for approval before you come kicking his ass and all that."  
  
"That was five years ago. I'm a changed person."  
  
"Why don't you look for a date too? You haven't dated anybody in three years."  
  
"Don't need to." Zayn shrugs. "I'm good with what I have."  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Got good company already."  
  
And that was probably it for the day.  
  
-  
  
Zayn watched Niall enter their room back and forth, looking for cologne, looking for his jean button shirt, actual matching black socks, and gel before he's rushing back out to the washroom.  
  
There was laughter ready to blow inside him, but he kept quiet. Adam isn't that special in Zayn's opinion. He's just a regular 6'2 guy, very built now, with a killer smile that's to die for. Maybe he's got something that attracts Niall, but who cares. Like he says, he isn't that special. But it's funny to see Niall wander through their flat like he is.  
  
"Smell me." Niall lifts his chin up for Zayn to come in. It's seven, and he's just about to go. If he comes home at 11, that gives him four hours with Adam. That's not even enough time. Great.  
  
"The fuck I wanna smell you for?" Zayn grimaces.  
  
"Come on." Niall beckons with both his hands, arms open like he's welcoming Zayn for a hug.  
  
"Fine." Zayn takes a step closer towards Niall, holding his nape so he can lean in. His nose is just above Niall's skin, and his cologne is even more potent being barely an inch away from contact.  
  
Zayn recognizes it's his cologne—the one his mom gave to him when he was only about 12. He had barely any use for it being that young. The most was wear it to special occasions like weddings and parties where relatives are coming from other parts of UK, Pakistan, or Italy. Then those stopped, and began to wear it regularly. He tried to salvage it as well. Apparently the Blue Jeans line from Versace is entirely different now, and the scent won't be the same as the one he has—currently survive with a few sprits before it's all gone.  
  
And he always curious to how people found it on him. If it stank or overwhelmed them like it did smelling it on himself. This is one way to figure it out.  
  
It doesn't help that Zayn knows Niall's skin is soft. It's not a thinking kind of scenario—he's felt it under his fingertips before. He wishes he hadn't. That way, he wouldn't be as tempted and able to feel it against his mouth.  
  
Normally, Zayn wouldn't feel like this towards Niall. Being envious of Adam is not something that Zayn would let get to him. He has it better than Adam than anyone could ever have. Yet, it feels wrong to have denied it all this time and accept it when Niall's going for other people. He can't say Niall's moving on. And if he is, Zayn wants to apologize.  
  
It's bad decision, yet there's nothing that Zayn would do to let it stop. The way he presses his mouth on his skin, immediately there's a hand inside his hair. It wasn't pulling. Zayn wished it was pulling him off—he wouldn't have done this out of nowhere in a million years. This was different from the rest of the other times and he didn't stop. Niall didn't let him stop.  
  
Even when Niall's taking a step back, Zayn's following—up until Niall's back is hitting a surface and sighs out. He let him go on along his jaw and chin until his mouth is in his line of sight and nudged them together. Niall tasted like cinnamon, and it's not like it was new to him. What's new to him was, or a realization rather, was that Niall likes cinnamon gum—or the hot ones, whatever they are. They're usually in red packets. It's always in his back pocket. If his hand leaves his nape to trail down his back to his back pocket, it'd be there. That's what he'll figure out.  
  
Instead, when he feels Niall's tongue lick back against his tongue, he takes a step back and notices Niall opening his eyes. This wasn't the same as anything they've ever done before.  
  
"Zayn," Niall exhales as he tries to hold his face.  
  
And rejection's upon him when hand moves his away, to watch Zayn leave to his room before Niall can even tell him he'll see him later.  
  
-  
  
Fifteen years.  
  
Zayn's known Niall for fifteen years.  
  
And it seems like he can't figure anything out. He should have everything straight—Niall said he wasn't complicated, and Zayn knows Niall wasn't either. So what the hell is making everything so confusing?  
  
They went to that cheesecake restaurant. Even that was different from any of the other times they proposed to each other for free food. It felt easier after they've done it a bunch of times as a joke but the stress was still there. Zayn had gotten used to going on his knees and taking out the ring like Niall did the other times. But the feeling of it was lost—it was a straight yes and a straight hug from there that Zayn doesn't even wanna do it anymore for the sake of Niall.  
  
The truth is, they've probably been together for a while now and nobody has figured it out. A while maybe is an overstatement—a long time might even be an overstatement too. Nine years, maybe eight or seven—that's an understatement. Married couples can't even last that long, but they can.  
  
See, that's the hard thing about being whatever they are now. No one talks about it so everyone assumes. Zayn can't be mad at Niall being out because he's the one who gave him the go to go out with the one guy Zayn has to go against for Niall. And in the prospects, Niall might not even go home. That stupid curfew was for himself anyway, and not Niall. It's his way of knowing Niall was going to come home.  
  
At least that's enough time to go out and do some searching and discovering for himself.  
  
-  
  
Zayn eventually came back home just before 11 where he was hoping to meet Niall and hear how his date had gone. So he's waiting a little longer than he had hoped. 1:30 AM and Niall's not home yet. But Zayn was certain about something.  
  
He woke up at 2 when that presence he anticipated for finally came into their room, hoping to get his clothes off in the dark.  
  
"So much for curfew." Zayn groans while he rubs his eyes.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Niall hisses while he throws his shirt over his head. Goddamn it, Zayn can still smell Niall's cologne.  
  
"It's alright." Zayn turns his head and presses his face down on his pillow. Niall's shuffling beside him, not close like he usually is and Zayn tries not to think about it.  
  
"Well," Niall sighs. "Goodnight."  
  
It wasn't until you came.  
  
-  
  
Zayn wanted to play their little game one more time. It's clear Niall wasn't devoted to this joke anymore; whined as Zayn tried to convince him to do it this one last time. Simple like Niall had said he was before; Zayn was seeking out really nice gelato from this Italian restaurant that had exquisite tortellini, only because they make the dough and stuff it themselves. Niall knows of the restaurant—it was the one they went to first after they moved in to celebrate their life… Together. No, they're not together. Zayn can't say they are, and he only blames himself for that.  
  
"I know a place better than that restaurant." Niall flips to the next page of his textbook, not even looking up at Zayn sitting across from him.  
  
"I don't want a better place. I want that place." Zayn holds his chin.  
  
"I thought it made you nervous doing the proposals." Niall uncaps his highlighter and begins to press over a sentence.  
  
"Yeah but it'll be different." Zayn shrugs. "So what do you say?"  
  
"We haven't been there in four years. And there's a reason." Niall's eyebrow flicks up. "It's expensive as fuck."  
  
"Well, your final exam is in three days." Says Zayn. "Then you're a free man, and we can celebrate that."  
  
Niall starts to laugh, finally looking up at Zayn. "My tuition says unlikely. Are you going to pay?"  
  
"When don't I?" Zayn begins to slip out of his seat. "I'll leave you to it."  
  
Because all Zayn really has to do is wait three days.  
  
-  
  
And in the three days—  
  
Niall's singing his heart out in freedom, blowing out the air he held in for three hours. A renewed man. Title of university graduate is ringing in his ear—supposedly the best thing he's ever heard in his life, and Zayn's presence has never been put to good use until now.  
  
Shit, Niall doesn't mean it like that. To be able to have a person embrace you after three hours of agony with your future at stake could be considered a dream—unrealistic with bliss attached to it.  
  
He never thought he'd make it this far, to be honest. It didn't come across his mind that he'd ever make it to his last year without the idea of dropping out because of the heavy burden of stress he's finally lost today. No one's to be blamed for that ideology. It's like a plague that everyone had to go through, and Niall's finished with it.  
  
Finished.  
  
Despite the negativity he held against Zayn a few days ago about this restaurant, even the idea of trying to play a joke right now can't even ruin his mood. When in reality, it might be the best time for Niall to fake it and make it seem realistic.  
  
He doesn't even ask why Zayn's dressed extra to dinner. Or is it lunch? It's only 5:00 in the evening and Niall can't even tell if it's too early for dinner or a good time for it. Doesn't matter. He feels like a hot air balloon—whatever that analogy means.  
  
"I guess if I break my leg, I know who I'll go to." Zayn laughs. He's just so happy for Niall; he can't even make a joke out of it.  
  
"Why you gonna break your leg for?" Niall laughs airily.  
  
"Um, because—" Zayn exhales, letting his shoulders drop and chest deflate. It's gonna take him a while before it's all over.  
  
Niall's mouth opens when he realizes Zayn's getting down on his knee. He begins to beam, giving Zayn that encouraging smile, yet hisses better his teeth saying, "Oh. Nice and subtle. I like that." He lets Zayn take his hand after.  
  
Niall better like it. Zayn has thought of ways to make this the best than the rest that they've ever done. And god, the staring and whispering has already begun. He can't let that throw him off. It doesn't mean the burning heat and throbbing from his cheeks is going to stop just like that.  
  
Zayn coughs lightly to start off. "Let's see if I can do this... We've known each other for a while." Fifteen years. Since year three. Best friends from time. "And from year eight, I figured out that you weren't just a regular classmate of mine that I grew up with. Or even my best friend. That's the last thing you are to me." Zayn starts to caress the surface of Niall's hand with his thumb.  
  
So far, it's going great. Niall's got his smug smile on with his hand under his chin—focused on nothing but him, and nobody else around them.  
  
"It took me ten years to realize that I want more with you than to be what we are now." Zayn exhales. "I don't remember when I didn't have you in my life, but I guess it doesn't matter when the most important years to me happen to be when you came along." Zayn swallows and takes a deep breath in. "Even in year three, you were my first friend. And you're not going to be my last friend, let's be real."  
  
"Oh." Niall breathes out. This is the first time Zayn's ever went all out with the vows.  
  
"But you'll be my first and last if you give me the honour of taking your hand—" Zayn curls his lips in as he's in pure concentration slipping the ring around Niall's finger, "in marriage." Uncurling his lips, he looks up at Niall.  
  
Niall's looking back too. Nodding, he says, "Yes, of course I will." And couldn't have hugged Zayn harder than he had the other times they were supposed to for the public to feast their eyes on.  
  
Zayn's heart has been drumming this whole time, and as it slows down, his hug back around Niall grows in confidence. He can't even believe he pulled it off without any kinds of mistakes like stumbling over his words or blanking out. He never did plan the speech part out—it was really on the tip of his tongue. It's like all the other ones, but never did he stutter.  
  
"Here you go." Niall slides to gelato to Zayn's side of the table. All he could do is stare. He wasn't actually feeling the gelato in the first place. Yet, if he tells Niall that, then they've just wasted their time and money here.  
  
They were surprised with blueberry cheesecake gelato, and it's somehow all weird to Zayn when he thinks about Niall favourite dessert, which is cheesecake, and they get it out of all times. He'd take the credit if he could. So he picks up the spoon, takes some in his mouth before he can place it down and stare at Niall examine his hand. What would he be thinking?  
  
"Good job." Niall sighs, show Zayn his taut lipped grin. "It was better than the rest." He leans closer against the table for Zayn's spoon when the second one is off to the side by his glass of water.  
  
"Thanks." Zayn slides back the small bowl of gelato. Tastes just like the first time they came here.  
  
"I mean, that was one hell of a speech. You almost had me." Niall begins to nod while he lets the gelato melt in his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like, your speech was great." Niall repeats, aiming a spoonful at Zayn who accepts the offering. "And this ring fucking looks like you bought it from Tiffany." He begins to examine the ring again. "My Walmart ring has got nothin’ on you though."  
  
Zayn's eyes suddenly burgeon widely. "Are you fucking kidding?"  
  
"No," Niall pushes down the word. "My Walmart ring was very pretty, you have to admit."  
  
"That's not what I mean." Zayn drones and bites his bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
"So what do you—" Niall stops all of the sudden and leans back in his chair _._ " _No way._ " He exhales.  
  
"Yes." Zayn nods.  
  
Niall exhales again. His head shakes like he's trying to wake himself up. It's useless—he's awake. His face is hot and he shouldn't feel anything. "No, you're joking."  
  
"I wouldn't." Says Zayn. The last thing he wants between the two of them is a joke—that the years they spent together were a part of a ridiculous joke, like this which is what Niall thinks.  
  
"God, Zayn..." Niall blows a heavy breath out, grimacing in guilt. "So why would you let me go out with Adam?" Then there's suddenly a sharp hit on his shin—Niall's beginning to kick him. "I don't even like Adam—and you—"  
  
"Ow!" Zayn hisses.  
  
"Let me—"  
  
"Niall—"  
  
"Go out with him?" Niall scoffs. "I'm so pissed at you!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Zayn huffs. "I just wanted the both of us to figure out what we want when we finish university. I've wanted this for so long and I didn't know how to tell you without getting in between of you and Adam."  
  
"God sakes, Z." Niall sighs. His hand shoots up for the cheque, pushing Zayn to sit up.  
  
Zayn was fishing for his wallet from his back pocket. Yet, Niall had beaten him to the finish line when he dropped the whole $60 for dinner. It's obvious Niall didn't give a damn whether Zayn paid or not—he was just eager to leave and get all the fresh air he needs. This wasn't something to talk about outside.  
  
Zayn is afraid to talk. The word keeps repeating inside of his mind: no, no, no—that's all Niall wants to really say. No to his proposal. He's not safe in any side. If he doesn't talk—Niall wouldn't hold back on taking his yes back. And if he does—Niall would still not hold back on taking his yes back. Zayn's got a lot of stupid stuff to say. He's beginning to become anxious and paranoid. This whole thing might have just put their whole relationship on the line.  
  
Zayn had left their room right when Niall had come in, silent, letting air seep through the crevice he's leaving between them—afraid of all the worries in his mind would happen. He must be sleeping on the couch tonight.  
  
It eventually happens when he's left to his own company through the rest of night. He fell asleep waiting for some kind of sign between the two of them that things are okay. Niall hadn't come out from their room. That must mean the opposite of okay.  
  
There's movement in the dark that Zayn can't put his finger on. Asleep on the couch, it's an hour after midnight when Niall leaves their room to check up on what's taking Zayn so long to go to their room. Niall thought he might've just wanted to watch television but he knows Zayn doesn't entertain himself to shows. Maybe, it might have had to do something with the way he wanted to leave the restaurant that he realized Zayn is avoiding him.  
  
Niall drops a blanket and pillow over Zayn—startling him as he wakes up to the surprise. He mutters his thank you, too languid and heavy to even acknowledge it properly. At least now Zayn knows he's not allowed to sleep in their room tonight—or anymore. Might as well make yourself comfortable.  
  
Straightening himself out, he angles the pillow against the armrest and cushion before spreading the blanket over his body, pulling it up to the chin. It's not the best place to be sleeping but Zayn really has no other choice except this.  
  
It's not until he feels his body being pushed does he really wake up, blinking to Niall's figure shaking him. He's not being shaken to wake him up, but—  
  
"What are you doing?" Zayn groans when he finds himself a sandwich between Niall and the couch. He's pushing himself more against the couch as Niall continues to fit himself over.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Niall pulls a part of the blanket over himself. "What makes you think I'm going to sleep without _my_ fiancé right beside me?"  
  
A breath exhales from Zayn's mouth, and it sounds like his usual scoff. But it's relief. "You were mad." He points out.  
  
"Mad because you never caught any of my hints until now." And then there's a sudden nudge from Niall's knee against Zayn's legs. "Doesn't mean I don't want to marry you."  
  
"So why'd we leave, then, the restaurant so early?"  
  
As much as Niall knew he didn't want to answer that, he eventually does, pressing closer to Zayn—face right near his neck. "I didn't wanna cry there."  
  
Zayn wasn't laughing because the idea of Niall crying was humorous; it was rather because Zayn couldn't do anything but let his happiness poor out by laughing and hug Niall the way he's been waiting to do since the restaurant.  
  
Zayn looks off to the darkness of their living room—and by space; he's looking up at the ceiling as he ponders. All that space here, and he and Niall are compacted against each other on a couch that Niall's butt is probably hanging off of. "Couldn't you have just told me to come into bed with you?"  
  
"I'm trying to prove a point here." Niall huffs. "I really don't know what else to do now. Suppose I should call my parents tomorrow, and tell them you pulled this sneaky shit on me."  
  
"They know." Says Zayn, amused of himself. "I asked them for their blessing."  
  
"Zayn, that's really sweet of you."  
  
"I just wanted them to know how serious I am about it."  
  
"They love you." Niall hugs his arm around Zayn's waist tighter, down to where Niall can feel Zayn's ribs pressing back on his arm. "They always talk about why I don't bring you home for the Holidays."  
  
"And what do you tell them?"  
  
"That you don't celebrate Christmas." Niall laughs quietly; not because it's funny. It's just something he knows and his parents should know too.  
  
"It doesn't have to be a holiday." Zayn takes his arm back and holds Niall's hand from the same arm hooked around him. "Just to celebrate, I guess, our engagement—that's really weird to say."  
  
"With everybody." Niall finishes, letting the last comment past by him. "I can't wait to see the look on your parents' face. What did you say to mine?"  
  
"I told them that 'because of Niall's incapability of finding a proper spouse, I offer myself to save your son from being spouseless.'"  
  
"Oh Zayn." Niall grins tightly. "You're so funny."  
  
"No," Zayn sighs and his body relaxes. "I told them, 'Niall means a lot to me—and that people have this saying where they can't live without you. It was a saying that I found incredibly stupid. It was something I constantly heard throughout my life. I look at Niall, and I see stupid."  
  
Niall starts to cackle and takes his arm back from hugging Zayn. Zayn didn't think it was possible for Niall to lie on his back with the two of them squished together, yet it happened. "That was beautiful up until 'I see stupid.'"  
  
"Your mom was about to cuss." Zayn sighs, trying to relive that moment that evening.  
  
Niall's parents live at least forty minutes away from their place. It was no hassle for Zayn to take the subway to their place when it's a route he remembers well. Remembering Niall's mother's face makes him laugh, seeing how she didn't understand what that meant at the time. No one does—Zayn, of course, had written all of it on a napkin, remembering much of his request.  
  
"And how about my dad?"  
  
"He agreed."  
  
"That shit." Niall hisses, while Zayn tries to turn his body facing  up too, and his shoulder just seemed to overlap Niall's.  
  
"Then I told them, 'I see stupid in Niall like I see stupid in that can't live without you nonsense. From my earliest memories, Niall had always been a part of my life. Stupid, I called myself when I finally realized how much it meant to say such a thing. Just like the rest of those people, I can't live without your son.'"  
  
Niall exhales, voice shaking all of the sudden. "You told them that?"  
  
"Are you crying?" Zayn tries to look to his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, there are more pressing issues than me crying." With Niall's voice so nasally and hoarse, Zayn can tell he's crying.  
  
"O-okay." Zayn stammers, but smiles to himself. "I told them that, if you're still wondering."  
  
"I'm not crying." Niall exhales shakily.  
  
"I know." Zayn keeps the grin on his face as he closes his eyes.  
  
"I'm crying." Niall laughs with a mixture of coughing and crying  
  
Zayn smiles, "I know."


End file.
